Twisting the torso or waistline while standing in an upright position has been known to reduce the waistline. An exerciser has been known to use a bar member such as a pipe or broomstick positioned around the neck with their hands coupled thereto to facilitate the twisting and turning of the torso and waistline. However, the pipe and broom stick are uncomfortable when exercising because of the lack of padding on the pipe and broomstick for padding the neck. Moreover, since the arms while twisting the torso or waistline is maintained extended behind the shoulders or aligned with the shoulders, the force of the arms urges the broomstick or pipe into the neck.
Other exercises for reducing the waistline and abdomen include abdominal sit-ups or crunches. In some instances, the exerciser, while lying down, places their hands behind their head and applies a force of pressure to urge the head and a portion of the torso forward. Exercise devices have been employed to facilitate the abdominal sit-up or crunch.
Several devices have been patented which are aimed at exercising the waistline or abdomen.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,287, by Nicoletti, entitled "EXERCISE DEVICE" discloses an exercise device for facilitating trunk rotation exercises comprising a semicircular shaped elongated member with handles at each end. The handles extend toward each other across the front of the user and forces the user's hands to be located close to the upper torso of the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,566, by Olschansky et al., entitled "PORTABLE EXERCISING SYSTEM" discloses a stabilization mechanism for contact with a resistive force load applying mechanism. The stabilization mechanism is coupled to a force load application mechanism through an adjustable securement mechanism which adjusts the displacement distance between the stabilization mechanism and the force load application mechanism. The portable exercising system is primarily used for sit-up type exercises.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,107, by Gardner, entitled "SITUP EXERCISE HEAD-SUPPORT HARNESS" discloses a harness to be worn during sit-up exercises to support the head. The harness provides a handgrip loop from which the exerciser applies a force greater than the weight of the head to pull the head forward during sit-ups.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,158, by Tassone, entitled "SIT-UP EXERCISE AID" discloses a sit-up bar employed to add resistance for sit-up exercises. The sit-up bar has a central neck bow having coupled thereto right and left aligned straight sections. The sit-up bar further comprises a pair of handles each of which extends forward from a respective straight section. Weights may be coupled to the sit-up bar.
Another device in the abdomen exercise art is U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,004, by Meuhlenbein, entitled "ABDOMEN EXERCISER AND METHOD OF USING SAME" but does not meet the needs of the present invention.
When strengthening the arms and upper body, exercise devices which provide resistance forces have been employed such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,558, by Perry et al., entitled "EXERCISE DEVICE." The invention, by Perry et al., discloses an exercise apparatus for strengthening the muscles of the upper body and arm including a handle means, a connecting means and a bias means or counterweight system coupled to the handle means.
It can be readily seen that there exists the continuing need for a multi-function exercise device for facilitating waistline reducing exercises and for facilitating with arm and upper body strengthening and toning exercises wherein the waistline reducing exercises and the arm and upper body strengthening and toning exercises may be performed simultaneously or alternately. Moreover, the multi-function exercise device may be used with abdominal exercises.